At Dawn
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Taehyung menyukai subuh yang berlebihan, mengundang rasa penasaran Jimin karena. Fakta sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak bisa melupakan Jimin.


At Dawn

.

.

VMIN

.

.

V-JIMIN

.

.

Disclaimer:

The characters belong to their selves, but story belong to me

.

.

 _ **Hanya memberi tahu saja, senja dan subuh adalah waktu dimana langit terlihat romantis. Daripada penasaran dan terus-terusan mengatai aku gila, kau boleh masuk kedalam bajuku dan mengakiri semua rasa penasaran itu**_

.

.

.

.

Adalah saat dimana pertama kali aku mengenal dirinya, ketika ia berceloteh bahwa subuh tak kalah indah dari senja.

Aku tahu dirinya memang aneh, sangat aneh kerena menyukai langit seperti ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada bintang-bintang kecil dimalam hari, dan memandanginya setiap pukul empat pagi. Sekalipun sudah pernah ku ceritakan tentang kisah pemuda lugu yang berakhir dengan mati konyol karena cinta sepihaknya terhdap bintang, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya.

Banyak yang menyukai langit, aku juga salah satunya karena langit tak pernah berbohong dengan perasaannya. Mereka cerah saat bahagia, mendung saat sedih, dan merona saat senja datang menggodanya, namun tak pernah ada aku menemui seseorang yang menyukai langit segila dirinya sampai ia terasa seperti akan mati jika tidak melihat langit gelap pada pukul empat pagi.

"Masih ingin keluar pada pukul empat pagi?"

Ia menghentikan kegiatan memasang kaus kakinya didepan pintu, menoleh kearahku, menunjukan senyuman tulus untukku.

"Mau ikut denganku, Jimin?" Aku mengeleng sebagai penolakan.

"Jangan mengajaku untuk ikut-ikutan gila sepertimu, Taehyung"

Ia tersenyum lagi saat aku mengejekanya gila. Temanku itu memang gila. Sangat gila dan tergila-gila dengan kesukaannya kepada langit dini hari. Sering aku bertanya apa yang membuatnya menjadi gila seperti itu terhadap langit dini hari, dan ia akan selalu menjawab dengan menawariku untuk ikut bersamanya agar aku bisa tahu alasannya.

Tentu itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk ikut bersama si gila Taehyung pada malam dini hari hanya untuk menemukan alasan ia menyukai langit dini hari yang berlebihan. Sudahku katakan kepada temanku itu bahwa aku tidak gila seperti dirinya.

"Hanya memberi tahu saja, senja dan subuh adalah waktu dimana langit terlihat romantis. Daripada penasaran dan terus-terusan mengatai aku gila, kau boleh masuk kedalam bajuku dan mengakiri semua rasa penasaran itu"

.

.

Ayahku sering memarahiku untuk bersikap tegas dan konsisten dalam sebuah keputusan, namun sayangnya hinga saat ini sikap lemahku tidak pernah berubah, sampai aku berakhir di sini bersama Taehyung, taman bermain di persimpangan dorm kami, duduk berayun diatas ayunan besi kembar.

Taehyung benar bahwa semua tidak seburuk yang aku takuti. Bahkan malam yang kuhujat akan membekukan tulang-tulangku ini tidak sedingin dan semengerikan yang pernah ada didalam pikiranku. Balutan jaket musim dingin Taehyung ditubuhku mampu menepis semua rasa dingin yang menghantuiku sebelumnya. Juga tentang celoteh Taehyung mengenai indahnya langit dini hari yang gelap bertaburkan bintang-bintang kecil yang indah, dan terangnya cahaya bulan purnama yang penuh.

"Kau tahu bahwa mereka yang mati akan menjadi bintang?"

Aku menoleh kesamping untuk menatap Taehyung. Senyumannya merekah indah ketika hazel coklatnya bertemu dengan milikku.

"Kau masih mempercayai kebohongan yang orang dewasa katakan untuk anak kecil itu, Kimtae?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, menunjukan bibir anehnya yang terlihat lucu saat tersenyum. Aku suka cara Taehyung tersenyum, karena matanya juga ikut tersenyum saat ia tersenyum.

"Bintang yang paling terang itu ada Sirius, mereka yang paham tentang kejian ilmu bintang menyebutnya sebagai bintang Ibu. Kau boleh berdoa kepada bintang Ibu, karena ia akan menyampaikan doamu kepada Tuhan" Taehyung mengarahkan telunjuknya muju langit gelap yang ditaburin banyak bintang, kearah bintang yang paling terang.

"Berasa usiamu, Kim Taehyung? Jangan mempercayai hal yang tidak masuk akal"

Taehyung mencibiriku, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit gelap dini hari yang indah itu.

"Aku mempercayainya" Suara Taehyung terdengar sendu, mengundang perhatianku untuk menoleh kearahnya dan mendapatinya menatap kearah langit dengan tatapan sedih.

Ada yang aneh didalam hatiku saat kembali aku mengingat-ingat perkataan Taehyung tentang Sirius. Seperti itu bukan kali pertamanya aku mendengarnya, bahkan aku tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan bintang meskipun mereka terlihat indah. Juga perasaan yang menyakitkan ketika mendapati Taehyung dengan tatapan sedihnya itu.

"Taehyung, jadi apa alasanmu keluar setiap jam empat dini hari?"

"Untuk berdoa kepada bintang Ibu"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, tanda tak paham dengan kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Taehyung. Temanku itu kemudian menoleh kearahku karena sadar akan ketidak pahamanku atas maksud dari kalimatnya, lalu ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi dan sudah berubah menjadi bintang. Aku berharap ia berada disekitar bintang Ibu, karena ia sangat lemah dan tidak pandai mencari teman, aku takut ia akan kesepian dilangit. Dia temanku"

Aku tidak tahu siapa teman yang Taehyung maksud. Karena Taehyung pandai bergaul dengan baik sehingga ia memiliki banyak teman. Namun setahuku Taehyung hanya memiliki satu teman yang lemah dan payah dalam mendapatkan teman baru, yaitu diriku.

"Temanku itu juga memberitahuku tentang Serius, Bintang Ibu" Ia melanjukan kalimatnya. Seperti ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang Teman Taehyung itu, mulutku terasa berat untuk ikut bercira bahkan sekadar untuk menanggapi kalimat-kalimat yang sudah Taehyung keluarkan.

"Temanku itu juga sangat menyuaki bintang dan sering mengajakku kesini pada jam empat dini hari, katanya binta terlihat jauh lebih indah pada pukul empat dini hari"

Aku menangis hanyak karena cerita Taehyung tentang temannya itu. Juga perasaan sakit didalam hatiku menguatkan diriku untuk melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Seberapa kau menyeyanginya, Taehyung? Sampai tak cukup sekali untuk berdoa kepada bitang Ibu atas kebaikannya"

Taehyung mangambil nafas dalam. Sebelum menjawab ia mengusap wajahnya dan menyapu rambutnya kebelakang. Lalu menatap kearahku dengan sangat dalam.

"Sangat sayang. Hingga sulit untukku melupakannya"

Entah apa yang salah dari kalimat Taehyung itu, namun itu terasa benar-benar sangat menyakit hatiku. Hingga tanpa terasa air mataku keluar semakin banyak. Aku menangis sangat keras sampai dadaku terasa sakit .

"Kami pernah bertengkar sekali untuk alasan yang aku sudah tidak ingat lagi di sini, dan berbaikan kembali ditempat yang sama. Saat aku kehilangan dirinya, maka aku tahu disini adalah tempat yang harus aku tuju untuk menemukannya"

Cerita Taehyung terdengar seperti pisau yang menusuk-nusuk seluruh tubuhku. Aku terluka hanya untuk cerita masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku ketahui kebenarannya itu. Dan akupun tidak tahu alasan yang kuat sehingga merasa bahwa cerita itu Taehyung tujukan untukku.

"Aku merindukan temanku itu. Jimin adalah namanya"

-END-


End file.
